combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Training Grounds
The Training Grounds is an area specifically designed to train new military recruits (and the 23rd map released in Combat Arms, added in the 5-26-10 Patch).' ' The purpose of this Game Mode is to be a tutorial for new players of Combat Arms. This map does not contain any actual Player vs Player combat, as it exists solely for players to hone their skills. Once a player has cleared it for the first time, they will receive a one time reward (100 EXP and 3000 GP). The NPC will guide players through all the available controls and help them understand how to play. Players can access the Training grounds by pressing F1 and clicking the "Training Grounds" button at the bottom of the help screen. Overview At the beginning of the game, players will spawn at the entrance to the training course. From there, they will be lead by Master Sergeant Ryan through a series of tasks, and each one must be completed in order to proceed to the next. First, players must practice moving by navigating an obstacle course. Throughout the course, players are required to walk, run, crouch, strafe, and sprint. Once all the objectives are completed, they will then be directed towards a shooting range, which consists of the second half of the tutorial. Here, players will engage "targets" using their primary (M16A3) and secondary (M92FS) weapons, respectively. Players cannot use any other guns. Players will be then be asked to throw a grenade through the window of the building, which is probably the most challenging part of Training Grounds. Lastly, they will then be asked to pick up a "scoped weapon" off a table (an M24) to practice long-range shooting. After all the exercises are completed, the player will be congratulated. They will then exit through the door from which they came in, and a cutscene will play (similar to a Fireteam ending). In-Game Usage Since the Training Ground(s) is merely a tutorial area, players can train here to their heart's content without any negative downsides. *Some players use the M24 and the still targets in Training Grounds to try learn how to scope in and shoot accurately fast. Trivia *This is the only Map and Game Mode in the entire game where players can start and play by themselves. *This is also the only map that players can access anywhere. They don't have to join a server to enter the Training Grounds and can enter even while in a different game. *This is the first dual Game Mode/Map, the second being VIP Escort. *A flag waving at the top of the fort nearby shows that the Training Grounds are owned by the UAF, probably in neutral ground. *If players don't want to do the training grounds, they can reject the invitation they receive immediately when they first log in to their new account. *There are further areas that are also present in the map, but have no purpose other than for decoration. *The enemy dummies in this map are the Sand Hog militants from Fireteam. *Players can't get the reward more than once. *Players cannot die in this mode, even if the player throws a grenade in front of himself/herself. However, if you somehow manage to "die" (via glitching or other methods), the kills/deaths will not count towards KDR. Players can still hear the player character "grunt" when they take grenade damage. *Players can only use their default equipment in this mode. They will load as a different model character--a trainee. (This means no extra weapons, no Specialists, etc.) *Players can use the same weapon throughout all of the exercises, excluding the grenade objective. *It is possible to go out of the map by glitching. Strangely enough, if you jump down at the end of the map into the void, you won't die. *At the start of the map there is a spot where it is possible to throw grenades through the ground. *This map is sometimes considered a "Fireteam" map, since this map has cutscenes and you are getting updates by an (invisible) NPC. *This map doesn't have any opponents other than dummies. *Players have unlimited ammo for every weapon in this mode. Players are not told about ammo limitations until after they run out of ammo, usually when they miss their grenades. *If players run out of ammunition frequently, Ryan will become slightly angry and say what seems to be "How many times do I have to tell you? Ammo and grenades are not for free. Do you intend to use a weapon with no ammo?" Media traininggrounds1.jpg traininggrounds2.jpg traininggrounds3.jpg traininggrounds4.jpg traininggrounds5.jpg Category:Game Modes Category:Maps Category:PvE Category:2010 Category:Exclusive Map